


With Words Unspoken

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: happy_trekmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock will do whatever needs to be done to get his Captain back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** With Words Unspoken  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Pairing/Characters** : Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 2,399  
>  **Summary:** Spock will do whatever needs to be done to get his Captain back.  
>  **A/N:** written for weird_little for the happy_trekmas exchange

“But, Captain, I don’t feel comfortable with you going alone down to the planet.”

“I will be accompanying the Captain.” Spock reminded Mr. Scott.

Scotty nodded. “Aye, but there should be security as well. There’s no telling what manner of creature is down there.”

“It’s a jungle planet with no predatory animal life I’m sure it will be perfectly safe.” As he finished speaking Captain Kirk stepped onto the transporter beside Spock and without another word they disappeared.

 

After they had materialized on the planet Spock began sending the Captain furtive looks.

“Okay, Spock. Out with it.”

His eyebrow raised higher. “Out with...”

“Whatever’s bothering you.”

“You assured Mr. Scott the planet was safe but there was no way of you knowing that until we arrived here.”

“Ah, so that’s it.” At Spock’s nod he continued, “In the last week we have managed to scout out eight planets and I thought just this once it would be nice if you and...”

He stepped closer and whispered, “And so it is.”

“What the...” Captain Kirk finally noticed what wasn’t surrounding them. “Weren’t we supposed to standing in a jungle?”

Spock was already checking his tricorder before the Captain had finished speaking. He glanced over at the Captain before checking the tricorder reading once again. Captain Kirk was right something was off about the planet they were currently on. According to the computer they should have been standing in the middle of a jungle ripe with lush vegetation but instead nothing but crystal clear blue water with a sandy beach that went on for miles greeted them. And no matter how hard he tried Spock just couldn’t figure out what was causing it.

“Anything?” Kirk called as he walked towards the sandy beach.

“No, Captain. The reading is quite clear we should be surrounded by trees.” For a minute his attention was captured by the graceful way Kirk walked closer to the ocean. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when the Captain jumped out of the way of a small wave making its way onto the shore. He quickly let the grin fade away before the captain could notice it. “This is fascinating.”

“What is?” Kirk called over his shoulder as he stepped to the side.

“Stop! Don’t go any closer!” A man yelled as he ran towards them before Spock could answer.

Spock spun around to face the stranger just as a small wave began to lick at Captain Kirk’s boots. 

“No! Stay where you are. Don’t go that....” The man called out but it was too late Kirk had already jumped to the side and disappeared. 

“Captain Kirk! Jim!” Spock yelled as he began to run towards the beach only to have the stranger grab his arm and halt him in his tracks.

“It’s too late. He’s gone. There’s nothing you can do.” Sympathy poured off of him in waves as he stared at the look on Spock’s face.

“I am Spock from the Starship Enterprise what has happened? Where is Captain Kirk?”

“He’s on the other side.”

“The other side of what?” Spock loathed getting half answers. He wanted to know everything the man knew about what happened to his captain starting from the beginning.

“First of all, please allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is Danius.” He inclined his head towards Spock before he continued. “Thousands of years ago even though our planet was split between two sides, one jungle and one beach it was peaceful until the Great War happened. Both sides decided they wanted to be the ones in control. It’s actually an interesting story. You see, they wanted...” At the look on Spock’s face he cleared his throat. “But perhaps that can wait until another time. The main point is your friend is trapped on the jungle side, which now rests in what you would consider an alternate dimension to ours.”

“How do we get him back?”

Danius blinked rapidly as if he wasn’t sure how to answer the question. “Perhaps it would be better if you talked to Biseau. He’s our leading expert on this subject. If you will just follow me?” And without another word he turned and led the way.

As he followed in Danius’ wake Spock spoke brusquely into his communicator. “Mr. Scott, have Doctor McCoy beam down to my coordinates immediately.” He didn’t know what was going to happen but he wanted to make sure the good doctor was on hand in case he was needed when Captain Kirk was found. “Mr. Scott no one else is to beam down to this planet without my strict authorization. Spock out.” With a soft click he closed the communicator. A few seconds later Doctor McCoy appeared at his side.

 

Within minutes Danius had stopped in front of a short, bald man with wire-rimmed glasses. “Biseau, this gentleman is from the Starship Enterprise.” He glanced at Spock for conformation as soon as he nodded Danius continued, “His friend disappeared on the beach. He needs your help.”

“I’m not sure how much help I can be. Everyone knows to stay away from the water because of the...”

Danius quickly interrupted. “They are strangers to our land. There was no way for them to have known about that.”

Biseau shrugged. He failed to see how this was any concern of his. He had enough problems just trying to make sure the younger generation looking for a cheap thrill stayed away from edge of the water. “Be that as it may. There’s nothing I can do. Even if there was it would most probably be too late anyway.”

Spock barely managed to keep the anger out of his voice. “What exactly are you trying to say?”

The small man nervously rubbed his hands together before taking a hasty step back away from the tall stranger with the pointy ears. “Well, you see, time doesn’t move there exactly like it does here.”

Doctor McCoy glared down at him. “How does it move _exactly_?”

Biseau moved back a little further. “No one knows for sure. It depends on how long you’re in there. Hours could mean days. And days could mean...?”

“Weeks?” Bones couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. 

The man shook his head. “No. Years.”

The good doctor’s mouth fell open. “Are you telling us that Captain Kirk could be in there for _years_?”

“It’s a possibility.” 

“We have to get him out of there now.” Doctor McCoy didn’t know how it was going to be done only that it needed to be and soon.

“I’m afraid that’s almost impossible.” There was no way he was going to risk himself or his planet for a stranger.

Spock took a step closer. “That is unacceptable. You will bring Captain Kirk back.” Anger rolled off of him in waves. It took all of his Vulcan self control not to rip the little man’s head off.

Doctor McCoy nodded his head at the Vulcan’s words. For once in their lives they were in total agreement with each other. 

“You said almost. Which means there is a way, right?” The good doctor bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Biseau to answer.

“Not one that I’m willing to use.”

Danius stepped in front of the small man. “You have to help them. You can use the...”

Biseau’s face turned red with anger. “Absolutely not! That is only to be used for our own people in the strictest of emergencies.”

“You made that rule.” Danius shook his head sadly. “If you do not help them I will.”

Doctor McCoy began to grin finally things were looking up.

“You would risk...?” Biseau stared at Danius with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe Danius was willing to risk everything for someone he didn’t even know. “For strangers?”

“Yes.” Danius’s ice blue eyes blazed with sincerity. “We can not leave their friend stranded there.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Biseau’s voice nonchalant even as his words were petty.

“That was different and you know it, Biseau. The council and the family members of those who were trapped all agreed to leave them on the other side. Besides they were from this planet. We have no way of knowing if the stranger could survive.”

His shoulders slumped in defeat. As much as he wanted to Biseau knew he couldn’t argue with that logic. And although he hated the thought they had no choice. “Fine.” He glared at Danius. “We’ll do it your way but remember it’s on your head.”

Doctor McCoy cleared his throat loudly. “Would you mind filling us in?”

Biseau glared at him even as he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s quite simple, doctor. The only way to get your friend back is to reset time.” 

Spock’s brow arched higher at his words. He of all people knew how touchy fooling around with time could be. 

“Follow me.” Biseau grumbled as he walked inside the building. 

 

The room they found themselves in could have been huge but what looked to be a type of computer stuffed the room from floor to ceiling. It took up so much space the room appeared small and cramped. 

A group of men in robes of deep burgundy stood on the other side talking quietly among themselves. They didn’t pause in their conversation until Biseau walked closer and stopped in front of them.

“Gentlemen, it has been brought to my attention that a stranger has inadvertently stumbled into the jungle side.” Collective murmurs rumbled through the room. “I immediately realized we had to do everything in our power to bring this man back.”

Doctor McCoy gasped at the blatant lie and quickly glanced over at Spock who shook his head ever so slightly. 

“There is only one way to do that.” The voices got louder. Time wasn’t something either of them wanted to mess with. It was used only for emergencies, if children were lost or those of greatest importance.

“We would have to get the timing just right.” A man with a thick beard reminded gently.

“Yes. I’m well aware of that. Thank you, Chanick.” Biseau couldn’t stop from rolling his eyes. “We will need the exact time your friend stepped into the portal. If it’s off even be a mere second...” He didn’t continue but there was no need everyone in the room understood the implications.

After Spock had given the time Biseau and the other men went to work at the computer. Within seconds the ground beneath them began to tremble as if a great beast was being wakened beneath them.

“What’s happening?”

“Be easy, Doctor.” Danius reassured him. “This happens every time the device is used. As long as every thing is right it won’t get any worse.”

Spock’s eyebrow arched higher. He had known from the second they had stepped foot on the planet something was wrong. With the two halves out of sync, one being forced to reside outside of its natural dimension it was a wonder things weren’t much worse. Maybe after he had gotten the Captain back there would be something they could do to help. After all Starfleet did have some of the most brilliant minds of all time.

“Danius, you know what to do.” Biseau waited for him to nod before he turned back to the computer.

“Come, we have to get back to where we were before the time shift.”

“Doesn’t it automatically do that?”

Danius shook his head at the doctor’s question as they walked towards the door. “No. For some reason it has never worked that way. On this end you have to be in the exact spot you were in. No one has ever been able to figure out why. And there’s no time to explain any further.” He held open the door and motioned for them to go first. “Come we must hurry. If you’re not in place to keep your friend from going in...”

He didn’t say it but Spock got the unmistakable impression that if this were to fail Biseau wouldn’t take the risk for a second time.

The blue water glittered like diamonds as it lapped eagerly at the shore and Spock didn’t even notice. There was only one thing on his mind. Getting Jim back. Without another word the Vulcan flipped open his communicator. “Spock to Enterprise.” Scotty had barely answered his call before he continued, “Mr. Scott. Beam Doctor McCoy to the Enterprise. Spock out.”

“I will leave you now. If all goes well your friend should be appearing any second.”

Spock barely noticed Danius leaving he refused to take his eyes off the exact spot where he had watched Kirk disappear from his life.

With long strides Spock moved closer. There was no way he was going to let anything else happen to his Captain.

 

Kirk glanced down in time to see the water began to lap at his boots but before he could jump out of the way Spock grabbed his arm and pulled until they almost collided.

“What are you doing, Spock?” Kirk looked down at the hand grasping his arm tight and tried not to notice the feel of Spock’s body against his. Now definitely wasn’t the time.

Spock told himself to turn loose but he couldn’t force his hand to obey. “I’m sorry, Captain. But I won’t risk losing you again.”

A quizzical look spread across Kirk’s face. “What? What the devil are you talking about?” He really didn’t like being confused.

“Captain, on this exact spot you disappeared and were gone for exactly twenty minutes. The inhabitants had to reset time just to get you back in this dimension.”

“I don’t remember any of it.” He ran his hand over his brow. “And the inhabitants were okay with this resetting time?” Kirk knew the consequences messing with time could bring.

“I...” He paused as if trying to think of the right word. “ _Persuaded_ them.”

Kirk’s mouth fell open. “Mr. Spock.”

Spock pulled Kirk’s hand away from his face and caressed the Captain’s fingers with his own as he whispered softly. “I will not lose you.”

Slowly, Kirk began moving his fingers against Spock’s. “You never will.”

And there in the middle of sandy beach that should have been a jungle no human words of love and devotion were said but the meaning was there all the same.


End file.
